Spectra Twilight
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: When Max went missing, N-Tek must search for him. Until they come across a mysterious mask-man, who look exactly like Max and plays a violin. But this mysterious mask-man is the son of Miles Dredd! And has an Ultra-Link partner named; Twilight. Will N-Tek able to find Max? Who is this mysterious mask-man and why does he look exactly like Max?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This my first story of Max Steel Reboot. I hope you enjoy this and a new enemy will appear on this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Max was walk home since school is over. He sigh feeling stressed he's been fighting a lot of bad guys very lately and since Makino's defeat. Max walked down the side street until his Ultra-Link partner Steel spoke up from his backpack, "You, okay?"

"Ugh… no. Not okay. I'm feeling so… stressed." Max said, "I know. We've been fighting a lot of bad guys very lately and N-Tek were searching for Dredd and Mr. Naught. But they didn't find them yet," said Steel, "Yeah…" Max muttered until he saw something flew by him and went into the alleyway, "Steel, I see something."

"What did you see, Max?" Steel asked, "I just saw an Ultra-Link," Max said, "Really, where did it went to," asked Steel, "It went into the alleyway," Max said, "Let's follow it, before it bond into someone or something," Steel said and Max nodded as he went in the alleyway as he follows the Ultra-Link. In few minutes later, Max couldn't find the Ultra-Link, "Where did it go," Max asked himself, searching for the Ultra-Link but no sign of it, "Uh… I think we lost it, Steel."

That's when he heard a female voice behind him. Max turns around and sees the Ultra-Link. The Ultra-Link looks almost like Steel but all black and gray with one gray eye, "Hello, there." It greeted to Max, "Ugh… hi." Max greeted back before Steel flew out the backpack, "Max, stay away from her," he warned Max and before Max could ask him, Steel is hit by a gray Turbo energy by the female Ultra-Link which send him a brick wall and lost conscious, "Hey! Why did you do that?!" Max shouted at the female Ultra-Link, "Oops. I did mean to do that," she said like an innocent Ultra-Link, "Who are you?" He asked, "Me? My name's Twilight. And I would like to bond with you, my dearly friend." Twilight said with an evil grin, "Sorry. But I already bond," said Max, "And are you Mega Elementor's Ultra-Link army?"

"Hmmhmmhmm… yes. But… I would like to… take over you." Before Max could react Twilight flies toward Max's chest as she attaches herself. A burst of gray Turbo energy engulf around him. Max scream in pain as everything around him went black.

* * *

 **Hehe… sorry, everyone. This chapter was quite very… short. But in the next chapter, I'll make it longer. Oh, and you wanna know what happen to Max when Twilight link up with him? Sorry, I cannot tell, no spoilers! Hope you enjoy this story and please review. P.S. Twilight is my character and villainess in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was so very busy to my school homework and visiting my grandma at the hospital. But at least I finished this chapter, so please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

In Copper Canyon High School, Max's friends; Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were talking each other since their teacher is not there yet. Max is absent today again and few minutes later, Mr. Thornhill enters the classroom, "Attention students. I have very important bad news," the students stopped talking each other and listens, "It's about our student; Maxwell McGrath. Have any of you seen him or this day," Mr. Thornhill asked his students, "We only saw him going home all by himself yesterday," the male student said, "This day… I think he's absent again," the female student said, "I see… well, you see everyone… Max didn't went home yesterday," Mr. Thornhill said which shocks his students, "No way?! He didn't went home yesterday," the second male student asked in shock, "Seriously?! Maybe he got kidnap," the second female student said.

"Everyone, quiet!" Mr. Thornhill said as his students quiet down, "I was informed by Max's parents. They asked me if I saw or seen him but I don't know where he is. Or this today." His students began to worried about Max especially Sydney, Kirby, and Butch are more worried than their classmates. "Whoa… what happen to Max and why he went missing?" Kirby asked, "I dunno, man. But I'm worry about McGrath," said Butch, "We're all worried, Butch." Sydney said very worried about her boyfriend who's gone missing.

Mr. Thornhill informed his students that the investigators are now searching for Maxwell McGrath. In few hours later, school is dismissed and the investigators are still searching for the missing student and asking questions form the other students if they have information about Maxwell McGrath. Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were walking in the park as they talk about their missing friend, Max. "How this is happen," asked Kirby, "I don't know… but I'm very worried about him. I hope he's okay and comes back soon," Sydney said with a sad tone, "Don't worry. Max Steel will search for him and…" Butch started when a beautiful melody echoes throughout the park.

Sydney, Kirby, and Butch listen the beautiful melody, "Whoa… what is that," Kirby asked hearing the beautiful melody, "I dunno. I never heard this… sound," said Butch, "It sounds like a… violin being play by someone," Sydney said, "C'mon let's find that person who's playing the violin."

As Max's friends follows the beautiful melody, they found a young man in the center of the park. He has long white hair that reach to his shoulders, wearing a prince-like outfit with a dark red cape and also wearing a silver domino mask to hide his identity and his eyes were close unknown for his eye color is. The mysterious mask-man plays his violin beautifully, "Whoa, who is that guy?" Butch asked, "I dunno but he's pretty good playing his violin," Kirby said, Sydney stares at the mysterious mask-man she would like to walk toward him only to stop when the mysterious mask-man open his eyes revealing red eyes. He stares at Max's friends while he still play his violin by few minutes of staring, he close his eyes again as he continue playing his violin.

Then as the mysterious mask-man finished playing his violin he turns and walk away the scene without a word to Max's friends, "That was… cool. I mean weird but cool," Kirby said, "Who is that guy? He's so… mysteriously," Butch said, "Yeah. He's very familiar… he's almost like Max," said Sydney, "You're right, Syd. He is pretty familiar," Kirby said, "Anyway we should get home by now."

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna visit Max's mom at T.H.I." Sydney said as Kirby and Butch left the park for head home, Sydney went to T.H.I. to visit Molly, Max's mother.

* * *

 **Okay… This one is a bit longer enough. So I hope you like this story. And the chapter will come up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry I didn't post this story. Also I re-title this story into Spectra Twilight. So I hope you'll like this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As the mysterious mask-man left the park, Kirby and Butch went home while Sydney went to T.H.I. to visit Max's mother, Molly. As she arrived the T.H.I. building she sees Max's father and uncle talking to each other outside the main entrance of T.H.I.

Sydney could hear their conversation about Maxwell McGrath's disappearance and Molly exit out the main entrance as she just finished her work, "Hey, Molly." Forge greeted her and she reply back with a sad tone, "Hi, Forge," before she noticed Sydney, "Oh, Sydney."

"Hi, Miss McGrath. I come here to visit you," she said, "Really?" She asked, "Yes. Well… I was wonder what happen to Max, your son," said Sydney, "We don't know. We asked some people of Copper Canyon if they saw him. But they didn't seen him," Jim said, "We were worried about him. And he could be kidnap or… he couldn't come back," Forge said, "I see. I was worried too, when my teacher announced about Max's disappearance and gone missing," Sydney said.

Few moments later, Sydney was now walking in the park along with Max's family as they chat about Max, "So, what're you guys planning," Sydney asked, "Continue searching for Max, of course," said Forge, "Yes. And we're hoping if we found his trace," Jim said.

Sydney was about to say when she heard the same beautiful melody echoed throughout the park, played by the mysterious mask-man using his violin. Max's family hear it too, "What is that," Molly asked, "I dunno," Forge said then Sydney run off, "Wait, Sydney! Where you going," Molly follows after her along with her husband and her brother.

As Sydney kept running until she found the same person that she and her friends met him. The mysterious mask-man plays his violin very beautifully then Max's family finally caught up with her, "Sydney, why did you run off like that?" Molly asked before she notice the mysterious mask-man playing his violin. Then as the mysterious mask-man finished played his violin, Sydney walks over him, "Hey… that was a nice performance," she said but the mysterious mask-man remain silent, "I like to say… I have no idea how you learn to play the violin but… could I give it a try?" She asked that makes the mysterious mask-man half-smiled at her try out.

He walked over as he was behind her and he placed his violin on her neck. His hands are in position so they can guide Sydney and help her play the violin; the right hand against Sydney's hand to help her move the bow and the left hand placed on Sydney's elbow to hold the violin properly. "Close your eyes and feel your heart deeply," the mysterious mask-man whispered Sydney's ear which surprise her but she did as she closed her eyes and feel her heart.

For few seconds, Sydney moves the bow as she made a short beautiful tune, "Oh, I did it," she said in surprise, "Of course you did. And… you should practice learn more," he told her very coldly, Sydney look at him as he half-smiled at her, "R-Right. I'll try and do my best." She said as they mysterious mask-man is about to leave Forge call out, "Hey, you. Who are you?"

The mysterious mask-man glance over his shoulder to face Max's uncle, "You'll find out until we meet again," he replied in a cold tone which made Forge shiver his spine. The mysterious mask-man left the park and Molly walk up to Sydney, "Sydney, who was that young man? Do you know him," she asked, "Well… me, Kirby, and Butch met him when we heard his violin. And… he's very good playing his violin," she said, "I see… that young man reminds me… as Max."

"Yeah. He's pretty very familiar and very mysteriously," said Sydney then Jim walk over her and his wife, "Sydney… I think you should not trust him," he said, "Huh? Why? He's seem a nice guy," she said, "No, he's not. I'm sensing something's not right here," Jim said, "Jim…" Molly whispered.

"Anyway… I would like to have a violin just like that guy he has," Sydney said, "I know where the violin is. It's in the violin shop. I can come along with you and help you," Molly offered her, "Yes, thanks, Miss McGrath."

"I'll be right back once Sydney choses her own violin in the violin shop," Molly told to Jim and Forge as she and Sydney walk away, "Jim, is something the matter," asked Forge, "I'm having a bad feeling from that young man… I felt an evil energy coming from him," Jim said, "We better be careful if we meet him again." Forge nodded in understood.

* * *

 **Okay! How do you like it? New chapter will come up soon. Have fun reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gokigenyo, everyone! Sorry I haven't update this story. But anyway I post this now, have a Gokigenyo.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As Sydney and Molly were now in the violin shop. Sydney was having a difficult choosing her own violin, "Hmmm… which one is better…?" She muttered herself as she stares all of the violins, "How about that one," Molly pointed the shine violin in the center, "Oh, that one looked so shiny. I think I'll take that," Sydney grabbed the shiny violin.

Once they exit the violin shop, Sydney is a bit excited as she hold her violin case, "Wow… I can't wait to play it," she said, "Yes. But you need to learn of how to play the violin. And I think someone will help you," said Molly, "Really? Who," asked Sydney, "Their names are Towa Akagi and Kanata Akagi. Those two were siblings and they care each other. And also they're very good violin teachers and they own a Violin School for all Violin Beginners. They're very kind and gentle toward their students." Molly said, "Really? Wow, they sounded really nice people," Sydney said, "Of course. I remember Max's childhood when he was so young. When Max was young he was very good playing violin." Molly said and Sydney was surprise by this about Max's childhood, "Max really loves playing violin but then… he gave up."

"Huh? He gave up? Why," Sydney asked, "Kanata Akagi was ill then he passed away which cause Miss Towa felt sad and despair of losing her brother and Max did the same losing his special teacher. So he stop playing violin and never visit Miss Towa again." Molly said feeling so sad about Max's childhood, "I see… I never knew Max felt so sad and despair. Losing his special teacher Kanata," Sydney said, "But the past is in the past," Molly said, "So… you wanna see Miss Towa?" Sydney nodded as they head towards the violin school.

Meanwhile, in Dredd's hideout. Mr. Naught informed his master about the incident of Maxwell McGrath going missing, "I see… looks like my old best friend, Jim McGrath's son gone missing. Hmmhmm…" Dredd laughed darkly and Mr. Naught was about to ask him when someone enter the room. It's the mysterious mask-man as he walked toward Dredd, he passed by Mr. Naught until he ask, "Excuse me, young man? Who are you," the mysterious mask-man reply by blast him used by his gray Turbo energy which send Mr. Naught into the wall. Now very mad he was about to transform into his robot mode until Dredd stop him, "Now, now, Mr. Naught. Calm yourself," Dredd looked at the mysterious mask-man who bow down, "So… how is my old best friends of mine… Spectra Dredd?" He asked darkly, the mysterious mask-man named Spectra Dredd chuckled, "They look very interesting… Father."

That shocks Mr. Naught when Spectra calls his master "father", "F-Father…?!"

* * *

 **Gomen'nasai, everyone. This chapter is very shorter like chapter 1. But in the next chapter, I'll make it longer. Please enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

With Sydney and Molly, they arrived the Violin School for all Violin Beginners, so Sydney could learn to play her violin, "Here we are," Molly said as she and Sydney are in front of the Violin School for all Violin Beginners, "You ready to meet Miss Towa?"

"Yeah and a bit nervous," said Sydney and they enter the school. As they walked down the hallway, up ahead of them, they saw a Japanese-American woman, wearing red and white dress casual, scarlet heels, red butterfly necklace, long red hair reaching her shoulders, and red pinkish eyes. "Is that Towa Akagi?" Sydney pointed the woman, "Yes. Miss Towa," Molly called out which grabbed Towa's attention, she look and smiled, "Miss McGrath. It's been a long time. I haven't seen you in 11 years ago," Towa said, "Yes, you too." Molly said as she smiled at her and happy to see her again.

Towa then notices Sydney, "And who's this young lady, you're with," she asked, "Oh, this is Sydney Gardner. She's the classmate of my son. And would like to learn how to play violin," Molly said, "Really? Nice to meet you, Miss Gardner. And I'll be happy to teach you," Towa said with a sweet smile and Sydney replied to her with a smile, "Oh, which reminds me. How's your son doing, I haven't seen him for long years," Towa asked that made Molly sad when Towa mention her missing son. Towa noticed Molly's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Towa… my son, Max is… missing," Molly said that makes Towa's eyes went wide in shock, "What? What happen," she asked, "I don't know… Max didn't came home from yesterday and… I thought…" Molly trailed off and could not find a word to say, "… I understand. You don't have to say a word even you feel upset about your son gone missing… I'm sure he'll… come back soon safely," said Towa, "Now… Sydney would you like to learn how to play violin?"

"Yes, please." Sydney said as Towa lead to her to her violin lesson room. Molly told Sydney that she'll be going now to meet up her husband and her brother. After Molly left the school, Sydney's first violin lesson starts now with her teacher Towa Akagi.

In N-Tek, Jim, Forge, and the others were searching for Max but no trace of his Turbo energy signature, "Max's Turbo energy signature still not appearing," Berto said, typing his computer finding the Turbo energy signature to find Max but nothing to be found, "We have to find him." Forge said, just then Jim sense something. He exit out the Com Room and walks down the hallway. Then something caught his eye. Jim saw Steel weakly floating before he fell down the floor. He rush over him and pick him up from the floor then noticed Steel's low Turbo energy as he was about to be shut down. Without hesitation, Jim told Steel to link up with him.

Steel quickly link Jim and few seconds he detached himself as he's fully recharge, "Whew… that was close," Steel sigh in relief Jim smiled before he asks, "Steel… what happen to you and where's Max? Do you know where he is?"

Steel went silent for a moment before he answer his question, "I… don't know. From previous day, Max and I were heading home until Max spotted an Ultra-Link. We followed it and we kinda lost it. But until we heard a female voice which was the Ultra-Link we've been following. She's almost like me but all black and gray with one gray eye. She fired a Turbo energy at me and everything went black. And when I woke up I can't find Max and I'm getting low. That's why I rush back here to link up to you, Jim. And… I have no idea where Max is and I'm worried," Steel explained and Jim nodded as he understood Steel's whole story.

As they went to Com Room, Forge was shock when he see Steel with Jim, Jim explain about Steel's story. Until Berto pick up something, "Hey! I pick up something," he said, "Is it Max's Turbo energy signature?" Forge said hopefully and Berto shook his head, "No, it's not Max's. But different."

"Different?" Jim said, "Yes. It's coming from the canyons," Berto said, "But I have no idea there's another Turbo user."

"Then let's find out," Forge said as everyone search for the strange Turbo energy signature and about few minutes later, they didn't found the strange Turbo energy signature yet, "Where could it be," Jefferson asked, "It should be around here somewhere," Berto said holding his tablet until they hear a voice coming few far distance from them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" They turn and sees Mr. Naught, "Naught! What're you doing here," Kat demanded points her weapon at Mr. Naught but he rise his hands in front of him, "Now, now… I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to introduce to someone who would like to fight against you," Mr. Naught step aside as Spectra step forward to them. Jim and Forge instantly recognizes him when they first met him at the park, "So… we meet again… Jim McGrath and Forge Ferrus," Spectra said in a cold tone, "I knew it. You're one of Dredd's." Jim said glaring at Spectra but he chuckled evilly, "Who are you?" Forge demanded.

Mr. Naught then introduce, "This young man… name's Spectra Dredd, the son of Miles Dredd," which shock everyone they never knew Dredd had a son. Spectra chuckled at their shock expression, "There's no need to be shock… let's have some fun. Twilight," Spectra called out his Ultra-Link as it flew from behind him and right beside him. Steel instantly knew the female Ultra-Link, "Hey, you're the one who knock me out cold!" Steel pointed at Twilight, "She's the one who knock you out cold?" Jim asked and Steel nodded, "Yeah. Where's Max and did you done something to him?!"

"Ooh… you're so meanie. I have no idea what you're talking about," Twilight said coldly, "Don't play dumb! Where is he?!" Steel yelled until Spectra blast a gray Turbo energy at him, Jim quickly push him away before it hit him. Spectra glares at Steel coldly, "Don't you dare talk to Twilight like that. She's my partner. And if you kept saying that to her… I'll crush you with my bare hands," Spectra warned as Steel is frighten by his words.

"Looks like we have a new enemy in our way," Jefferson said, "Yeah… this Spectra guy looks pretty tough," Berto said, "Are you jerks done talking? I'm getting impatient," Spectra said coldly which everyone shivered their spines except Jim, "Whoever you are… I'm gonna stop you," Jim said as Steel link up as a burst of blue Turbo energy engulf around and as the light died down he's now in his Base Suit which made Spectra impress, "Oohh… nice suit. But mine is better than yours. Twilight," Spectra's Ultra-Link partner link up.

Then a burst of gray Turbo energy engulf around Spectra and as the light died down. His Base Suit is much more similar to Max's as Max Steel's suit except has a mask on his face instead of a helmet. Spectra laughed darkly, "Let the fun begin…"

* * *

 **OKAY! Finished just in time! New chapter will come up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Back with Sydney and Towa as Sydney was doing her violin lesson. She was doing very well, playing her violin very beautifully then as she's done. Towa clapping her hands in impress, "You're doing very well, Sydney. And you learn very quickly," she said with a gentle smile, "Thanks, Miss Towa." Sydney said then she suddenly asks her, "Miss Towa… I like to ask. What happen to Max's childhood before Kanata's death?"

Towa just look at her before she sigh, "You see, Sydney… about 11 years ago, Max attend the Violin School for all Beginners and would like to learn of how to play the violin. Although he was pretty awful violin player back then. But now he's doing very well, thanks to my brother, Kanata. Me, Kanata, and Max play all together with our violins. When we play our violins, a beautiful melody song that Kanata named it called 'Song of Hope'." Towa said and Sydney is listening her whole story about Max's childhood, "But one day… my brother, Kanata fall in ill and he's getting worse. Max and I were worried seeing him how pale he is and was dying. Before he passed away, his last words; 'Don't lose hope. If you fall to despair something will happen. Max, I know you're felt sad while I'm gone to Heaven. I'm sure I'll be watching over you and my sweet sister, Towa. Max… you're always my special student and don't forget the melody song of Song of Hope. Don't forget…' With that… he's gone and Max breaks down. About few days later, Max was no longer schooling here anymore… he gave up everything and losing his special teacher. He fell into despair and stopped playing violin. He also forget Kanata's last words." Towa said as she finished her whole story. Towa looked at Sydney noticed her sad expression on her face.

"That's a very sad story… No wonder Max felt so… sad and despair." Sydney said, "Yes. Since 11 years passed, Max still doesn't want to come back and now… he went missing," said Towa, feeling so sad when her special student, Max went missing. Then after Sydney's first violin lesson, Towa gives her a schedule for her to help her.

Back at the canyon, Jim was been threw as he hit a nearby canyon wall. Spectra laugh, "Haha. That was fun. Let's play more," he charge forward at Jim who is able to dodge his punch. Suddenly, Spectra blast him used by his gray Turbo energy which sent Jim to hit another canyon wall, "He's so powerful…" Jim groan in pain, "Jim get up," Steel said as Spectra walk slowly towards Jim, "Ya know… I heard about your son gone missing Jim." Spectra said, "Guess you won't able to find him soon. Because your son is weak like you," he said in a mock tone until Forge yelled at him, "Jim's not weak! I have no idea who you are but don't mock him and my nephew's disappearance! You psycho," Forge suddenly felt a force and found himself pinned on the canyon wall.

Spectra who's pinning Forge as his right hand is gripping Forge's throat, "You dare yell at me? I don't care about your nephew's disappearance. Besides… you'll never see him again. Oh… and you call me a 'psycho'… Call me, Spectra Twilight." Spectra Twilight's grip Forge's throat harder which made the commander unable to breathe. Then Spectra Twilight is suddenly blast away by Turbo energy which he released Forge.

Spectra Twilight growl as he go up his feet and glares at Jim who held up his hand after he blast a Turbo energy, "No matter what you said… My son, Maxwell McGrath is kind, gentle, brave, and cheerful. No matter where he is when he went missing, I still believe in him!" Jim said which cause Spectra Twilight to react by his words, "Believe in him…?" He muttered in surprise. But he shook that off and laugh at Jim's words, "Hmmm… how interesting. Guess we have enough fun then. I'll see you jerks later until we meet again and fight again," Spectra Twilight said as he change his Base Mode into a similar Flight Mode as he took off to the sky.

Jim and the others stare the sky where Spectra Twilight took off, "Man… that guy is tough. I mean really tough," said Jefferson, "Guess Spectra Twilight will be back until we meet him again," Kat said, "Yeah. He's kinda very familiar alright… He reminds me as Max," Berto said.

Then Steel detached himself from Jim's chest and hovered in front of him, "Jim, what're we gonna do? We need to find Max before something happens," he said, "I know. Oh, son… where are you…?" Jim muttered, hoping to find his missing son soon enough.

* * *

 **How do you think? I hope you enjoy this. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I was doing my exam. But anyways, I have post this chapter. So, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

In Dredd's hideout, Spectra in his regular clothes walked towards his father and bowed down, "Hello, father." He greeted his father, "Ah, Spectra my son. How was your first fight against Jim and N-Tek?" Dredd asked, "They look very weakly. And I'm sure I'll destroy them for you, father." Spectra said with an evil smile, "Hmmm… yes. Now I have another mission for you," he said, "Oh? Another one? Then, what will it be?" Spectra asked as Dredd type something on the computer as a picture screen is shown in front of Spectra, "What's that?"

"It's a school called Copper Canyon High School, Spectra." Dredd said, "Wait, you want me to go to that school?" Spectra asked in surprise, "Yes, because I want you spy on Max Steel's friends and allies," said Dredd, "You mean those two jerk boys and that cutie girl?" Spectra question, "Yes, them. Tomorrow, you'll be attend." Dredd said as Spectra nodded, and before Spectra leave the room, "Spectra, I would like to speak with Twilight for a moment." Dredd said as Twilight detached from Spectra's chest.

Then Dredd told his son to go to his room so he and Twilight will have private conversation, "Twilight, you're doing great controlling Spectra," said Dredd, "Yes. Those N-Tek didn't know it was him when I control him as a puppet," said Twilight as she grin evilly, "Yes, indeed. And soon… they'll be destroy," Dredd said as he laughs darkly.

In the next day. In the Copper Canyon High School, Max's friends were in their class and still worried about Max whose still missing until Mr. Thornhill announced, "Everyone, may I have your attention please?" His students were now listening to him, "We have a new student today. So be nice to him, you can come in now," Mr. Thornhill called out as the new student enter the classroom. It's a young man and he wears a red shirt, black jacket with a symbol of an Ultra-Link, red jeans and pair of purple shoes. His hair is long black that reached to his shoulders and red eyes. The students could tell that this new student is… creepy and scary.

"I like you to introduce; Wilson Miles." Mr. Thornhill said, "Hello. I'm Wilson Miles. It is honor to meet you all," Wilson said with a gentle voice, "Mr. Miles, you may take the seat of Maxwell McGrath since he's still missing," Mr. Thornhill pointed the empty seat that used to be Max's. Wilson walk over and sat down and by few minutes passed, it was lunch time. Wilson seem to getting along with Max's friends, "So… Wilson, you're a new student, ya?" Kirby asked, "Yes," Wilson replied, "Cool. So your parents enroll you here?" Butch asked, "Only my father. And yes, he enroll me here." Wilson replied, "Wow, you seem to be a very kind person. You're almost like our friend, Max." Sydney said that made Wilson to freeze.

"Hey, you okay," Butch asked, "I'm fine. I'd never expected that you mention about your missing friend and classmate that I'm acting like him?" Wilson said, "Well, yes. Because you look very similar to Max," said Sydney, "I see now." Wilson said as he nodded. As they ate their lunch and chat each other, "Hey, Wilson? You wanna come along in the carnival," Sydney asked, "Carnival?"

"Yeah, it's very fun. Wanna go after school?" Kirby asked, "… Sure, okay." Wilson agreed. Few hours later as school is dismissed Wilson, Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were on their way to carnival. Then Wilson heard a voice spoke in his head, _"Is everything alright?"_

 _"I… don't know, Twilight. I kept thinking about Jim's words and Sydney told me that I'm acting like their friend, Max."_ Wilson thought to Twilight, _"Just ignore them. Besides, Dredd did told you to spy on Max's friends,"_ Twilight thought back and Wilson nod. Then they arrived the carnival, "Here we are," Kirby said and Wilson was in awe, "Wow… so this is carnival?"

"Yeah. C'mon let's play some games and win a prize," Sydney said. As they walk through the carnival Sydney spotted a shop stands sailing for necklaces. She walk over and looks at them. They look very nice, shiny, and pretty. Sydney then spotted a star necklace she then pick it up and smiled. About hours later, the sun is about set as the night is almost here. Wilson, Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were walking down the sidewalk as they had fun in the carnival, "That was totally fun. Can't wait to go back at carnival," said Kirby with a grin, "Yeah. They sure have a lot food stands," Butch said, "Well, I better go home now. I'll see you guys later," Wilson was about to leave when Sydney grabbed his arm, "Wait a second. I have something for you," Sydney grabbed something in her pocket and show a star necklace to Wilson, "What's that?" Wilson asked as Sydney handed over the necklace to him, "It's a necklace. I got it from the carnival. You can keep it if you want," she said, "Uhh… thank you," Wilson said, "We'll be good friends, Wilson. And… I really wish Max was here since he's gone missing," said Sydney.

"I understand. I'll see you and thanks for the gift," Wilson then walk away as he head home. In Dredd's hideout, Wilson was in his room as his partner, Twilight change Camo Mode and revealing Spectra Dredd. Spectra sigh as he sat on his bed and Twilight hovered in front of her partner, "What's wrong?" She asked, "Sorry, Twilight. I can't stop thinking about Sydney's words when she kept mentioning her missing friend and classmate. She even gave me this," Spectra held up his star necklace that he got it from Sydney, "Hmph… I see you have good relationship with that girl," Twilight said, "I guess. And I have still no idea why I react to Jim's words," Spectra said and Twilight sigh, placed her hand on his shoulder, "Just ignore, okay? Right now, Dredd will give us another mission in order to destroy N-Tek for good," she said and Spectra nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **New chapter will come up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter's on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

In N-Tek, everyone are in the Com Room and figure out about Dredd's son, Spectra Dredd. "This doesn't make sense. I mean we never expected that Dredd has a son," said Forge as he pacing back and forth, "Yeah. But that Spectra guy is sure pretty strong alright. He almost beat Jim," Jefferson said, "Hmmm…" Jim muttered, "What's up, Jim?" Steel asked, "I was wondering about Spectra's reaction." He said, "His reaction? You mean that Spectra…?" Berto started as Jim shook his head, "I really don't know. He's very much like Max and there's something similar between them," said Jim.

Meanwhile, Spectra and Twilight were sneaking in N-Tek in Stealth Mode. _"Okay. Dredd told us to find this chemical called 'Mutagen Ooze'. It can mutate anything with mix of DNAs. Especially humans' DNAs."_ Twilight said in Spectra Twilight's head, _"Yes. And he told us to capture Commander Forge."_ Spectra Twilight said as he thought back to Twilight. Then Spectra Twilight reach a lab as he entered. Looking around and spotted a container with green liquid as it sat on the table. Spectra told Twilight to change Stealth Mode to Base Mode. And as she did, Spectra Twilight walked over the table and picked up the container.

"Is this it," Spectra Twilight asked, held up the container level of his face, "Yes, it is. Now let's capture the Commander," Twilight said. In Forge's office, he was finding some info about Dredd's son, Spectra Dredd. And wonder where's his missing nephew is, "Great… Now we have to deal with Spectra and his Ultra-Link, Twilight. Hmmm… they're very powerful and we need to find Max fast," Forge muttered himself before he felt something behind his head which cause him unconscious.

Meanwhile at the Violin School for all Violin Beginners. Sydney was practicing her violin with her teacher Miss Towa Akagi, she was doing well as she almost master her violin skills. And as Sydney stopped playing her violin Towa clapped her hands in impress, "Well, done Sydney. You are doing very well of your violin skills," she said with a smile, "Thank you, Miss Towa." Sydney said in delight, "Oh, Miss Towa. I have new student in my school."

Towa raised her eyebrow in surprise, "Really? Is it a boy or girl?" Sher asked, "A boy and his name's Wilson Miles. He's very good guy and kind to others. Though he reminds me as Max." Sydney explained, "I see. I am glad to hear that," said Towa, "Oh, I forgot to tell you that Max is my… boyfriend," Sydney muttered as her cheeks went red a bit and that made Towa giggles, "Now that's lovely. I guess you and Max are gonna get merry soon…"

That made Sydney's face redder in embarrassment and Towa giggles, "Just joking. I was just teasing you a bit," she said, Sydney smiled at her jokes. Back at N-Tek, everyone were looking for their missing Commander: Forge. But they didn't found him yet, it was like he disappeared like Max's disappearance. "Where is he?" Kat asked, "I dunno. He couldn't have left without saying something before he left N-Tek," said Jefferson.

Then Berto appear as he rush over them, panting heavily. "Whoa, Berto. Where's the fire?" Jefferson asked, "Jim want us to the Com Room right now," Berto said both agents look each other and shrugged before the head to the Com Room. As they got, Jim informed that Forge is kidnapped by Spectra Twilight, "What!? Spectra Twilight kidnapped our Commander," Jefferson exclaimed, "When did you know?" Kat asked to Jim, "I found a note from Forge's office and as I read it, I was very shock that Spectra Twilight took him. And he also took a chemical from the lab," Jim explained.

"What's Spectra Twilight is going do with Forge, Jim?" Molly asked worriedly about her brother. Jim was about answered her but Berto interrupted, "Hold up. Jim, what name of the chemical that Spectra Twilight took from the lab," he asked, "That chemical's name is… Mutagen Ooze. It's a very dangerous chemical, it can mutate with a mix of DNAs. Especially humans' DNAs." Jim explained, "Really? You never told us before," Jefferson said, "Only me and Forge know. But we cannot let anyone or anybody mutate and if anyone or anybody got mutate... he, or her, or them will turn into mutant humanoid-animals. And cannot control the mutation after mutated." Jim explained, "I see. But what kind of Mutagen Ooze's DNA?" Berto asked, "Iguana DNA," said Jim.

"Iguana DNA?," Kat asked and Jim nodded, "You don't think that Spectra Twilight is planning to…?" Molly trailed off, "Yes. Spectra Twilight is planning to mutate Forge into a mutant Iguana," Jim said, "Oh no. We have to save him," Molly said and Jim nodded, "Berto find the location where Forge is," the young scientist nodded as went over the computer and type down to track down Forge.

Steel was hovering beside Jim thinking. When his former partner mention "Mutagen Ooze" like he hear of it before somewhere in another dimension.

* * *

 **Hehe, how do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for taking so long… I was in the hospital to have a checkup. I was kinda feeling so bad… So I stay the hospital for few days. And after few days later, I felt better now and free at least. And now I'm back to my story work out. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Somewhere, Spectra and Twilight were in the abandon warehouse with Forge inside a cage and below him was a full tank of Mutagen Ooze. "Guess everything is set," Spectra Twilight said, "Yes," agreed Twilight then a yell from Forge, "What're you going to do with me?!"

"Oh? Going to do with you? Hmmm… let's just say my father told me to steal a chemical from the lab and capture you. Though he even to me about his plan. Planning to mutate you into a hideous monster," Spectra Twilight said with an evilly smirk at Forge, "Really, huh…" Forge muttered, "By the way… what kind of chemical you had stolen from N-Tek's lab?"

"Hehe… you didn't realized what's below you is… Mutagen Ooze," said Spectra Twilight which made Forge's eyes went wide in shock, "What?!" He exclaimed in horror, "That is the most dangerous chemical," said Forge in terror, Spectra Twilight smiled at him evilly, "Yes. It is dangerous. My father told me everything about you and Jim's secrets. Now we just have to what your rescuers."

Meanwhile at N-Tek. Berto was still typing on the computer to search the Commander's location since Spectra Twilight kidnapped him. While Steel ask questions to Jim about Mutagen Ooze, "Jim tell me about this so-called Mutagen Ooze? It's like I've heard it before," the Ultra-Link asked and Jim sigh, "I'm sorry, Steel. I… I cannot tell you that right now. Right now we have to find Forge before Spectra Twilight mutate him," said Jim and Steel was about to say another word when Berto finally announced, "I found the Commander's location."

"Where is he at," Molly asked, "He's in the abandon warehouse," said Berto, "Okay, so Spectra Twilight is there keeping Forge as a hostage. We have to hurry before it's too late," Jim said.

Back at the warehouse, Spectra Twilight was waiting for N-Tek to rescue Forge. "Ugh… what's taking them so long," Twilight whined, "Now, now, Twilight. Be patient. They'll come soon," Spectra Twilight said then he look up to look at Forge, "So, how's it feel inside the cage, Forge?"

"Feel like I was in a bird cage. And why are you doing this," Forge asked, "I already told you about few minutes ago," Spectra Twilight said, "And you're probably wondering about your missing nephew, huh? Why he disappeared? Humph, you can't find him," he said in a mock tone, "Don't you dare mock about my nephew's disappearance! I'm sure N-Tek and I we'll find him soon. No matter where he is, I still care him!" Forge said which cause Spectra Twilight to reacting again by his words, "Care him?" He muttered in surprise. Then N-Tek agents break in the warehouse and surrounds Spectra and Twilight as they point their weapons at them.

"Oh… they're finally here. Teehee," Twilight giggled darkly, "About time," Spectra Twilight said with a darkly smile. Jim step forward now in front Spectra and Twilight few inches away, "Release Forge now," he demanded, "We would but you have to get through us first," Twilight said as her partner took out a hybrid of a gun and blade. Twilight link up the gun blade as Spectra Twilight dash forward and raise his gun blade to slash at Jim.

Steel quickly link up with Jim as the burst of blue Turbo energy around him. As the light died down, Jim clapped Spectra Twilight's gun blade between his hands and he kick him away as he hit the wall. Jim turn to face Molly and Kat, "You two help Forge. I'll handle him," he said as the two women nodded and went up the platform.

Forge looked below as both Jim and Spectra Twilight fight, he didn't notice Molly and Kat were in the platform right above him, "Forge," Molly called out and that startle him. He look up to see her and Kat, "Molly, Kat! Boy, I'm glad to see you," he said, "We're gonna get you out of there, Commander." Kat said as she and Molly were about to grab the chain that supports to hold the cage that Forge was in. But then a blast of gray Turbo energy hit the chain and break. That cage falls with Forge still inside as dove into the tank of Mutagen Ooze.

Gasps from Molly and Kat in horror. Jim, Steel, Berto, Jefferson and the other N-Tek agents were in shock and horror when they saw Forge fell into the Mutagen Ooze. Jim glares at Spectra Twilight who upward his gun blade that he was the one who break the chain by one aim blast hit. "What have you done," Jim yelled at him, "Oops, my bad. Guess your brother-in-law got mutate now. And look," he pointed the edge of the tank as something is coming out. A greenish scale of a hand with sharp claw nails climbing out the tank and leap out the tank and landed on the ground.

It's a humanoid iguana. Its height is about 9 feet taller, has greenish scale skin, sea green eyes, sharp fangs and claws, and a very long tail which about 7 inches longer. That really shock everyone in front of them is a Mutant Iguana as it roar throughout the warehouse. As Forge Ferrus has become the Mutant Iguana.

* * *

 **Okay, finished. If anyone have idea I'll be looking up the review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello. I'm so sorry for the wait. I was very busy at my school in the past few days. But I was able to post this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy about Forge's mutation.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Everyone was in very shock to the humanoid-like Iguana, "Commander?!" Jefferson exclaimed in shock and horror after Forge was mutated into a Mutant Iguana. The Forge Iguana hiss and attacks all the sudden. He knocks out the N-Tek agents and try to slash at Jim with his deadly claws. Quickly react, Jim moved out of the way, "Forge stop! We're not your enemies!" He shouted, "Haha. Guess you'll have fun with him. Oh, and after mutated his memories seem to be erase and doesn't remember anything after his mutation. Have fun and see ya later," Spectra Twilight said with a smug as he disappeared in a gray flash.

The Forge Iguana kept charging at Jim as he dodges his attacks, "Forge, please stop this," Jim said but Forge hiss as he lung at him. Suddenly the Forge Iguana was blast away by a missile from the C.Y.T.O.R.

"Sorry, chief!" Berto cried out and Forge Iguana hiss at him and charge at him to attack. Berto shrieks in horror and Jefferson quickly moved him out of the way before the Forge Iguana strike Berto with his deadly claws. Meanwhile at Dredd's hideout, Spectra informed his father that he had succeeded his mission, "Excellent work my son. Now the N-Tek are out match against Forge since he is mutated into a Mutant Iguana," Dredd said with an evil smile underneath his helmet.

Back at the warehouse, the Forge Iguana still go wild and rampage. "Forge, stop!" Jim shouted but Forge didn't listen to him as he kept attacking him and the N-Tek agents, "Jim, I don't think he's not listening. I scan Forge's body and his DNA were mix with the Mutagen Ooze and he can't control it because it's unstable," Steel said as Jim dodges Forge's deadly claws that he trying to claw on him.

Jim jumped over the Forge Iguana, he land on the ground and quickly grabbed his long tail. He took a few spins and threw him to the side of the warehouse. To Jim's surprise the Forge Iguana landed on his feet against the ground and hiss at him in anger. Then Forge Iguana spotted Molly, who's staring at him in horror he used his long tail and wrapped around her, "Molly!" Jim shouted in horror, seeing his wife try to break from Forge's tail grip. The Forge Iguana looked at her and thinks that Molly is his lunch, "Forge Ferrus! Please stop this! You can't hurt us or me! Please just stop this, Forge!" Molly yelled at him, causing the Forge Iguana to look at her curiously before he realized what he was doing. He gently low Molly down and unwrapped his tail from her.

Forge stares at her in the eyes before he muttered Molly's name, "Molly…?" She was stunned when he call her name, "Yes, Forge. It's me. Please stop this," Molly begged before anyone could move, Forge Iguana fled towards the window and breaks through it, to escape. Jim, Berto, and Jefferson rush toward the broken window that Forge broke through. They looked through the broken window and looked below if he's down there safely. But Forge Iguana was nowhere to be seen.

Jim ordered the agents to find him. And about long hours later, they haven't found Forge Iguana. "Where is he?" Molly muttered, worried about her brother, "Don't worry, Molly. I'm sure we'll find," said Jim as he try to comfort his wife until Jefferson yelled, "Hey! I found something!" They went over to Jefferson and Kat asked him, "What have you found, Jefferson?"

Jefferson held out a robotic arm that belonged to Forge, "Hey, that's Forge's robotic arm," said Berto, "Where'd you found it, Jefferson?" Jim asked, "It was lying on the ground and then I found it," Jefferson explained, "But… without his robotic arm," Berto trailed off, "I don't think so Berto," Jim said which made everyone to look at him, "Since Forge was mutated into a humanoid iguana. I study about iguanas that they can regenerate their limps."

"Wait. Are you saying that Commander Forge's arm is," Kat began as Jim nodded and that shocks everyone. Meanwhile somewhere in the top roofs of the tall buildings. The Forge Iguana was wondering around the roof top and before he morph back his original form. He walked over the edge of the roof top and overlook the city. Forge looked at his left arm that it was regrow fully after his mutation. He felt very sad and scared that he might hurt anyone that those around him.

Forge looked at his arm again and could see scales. He smiled a bit before he hisses at us with his mutant sea green eyes.

* * *

 **Okay, done. I'll make sure to make another chapter soon enough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter's on. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

It was Saturday today after Forge being mutated into a humanoid lizard and then hiding somewhere in Copper Canyon. N-Tek were searching him but no trace of him. Meanwhile in the park, Sydney along with her friends; Kirby, Butch, and Wilson were chatting about Sydney's violin lesson from the other day.

"Wow, Syd. So you're doing your violin lesson? That's cool. And you're gonna be just like the mask-dude," asked Kirby, "Yeah. He's very amazing when he plays his violin when we first met him," Sydney said, "So… I decided to learn and play my violin."

"Cool. Hey can you play your violin and hear the melody," Butch asked, "Sure. But first let's find a nice place before I play my violin," said Sydney. As they were about find a place for Sydney to play her violin, Wilson stopped them, "How about there?" He pointed the middle of the park, "Oh, now that's a perfect place. Wait, is that place where we met the mask-man?" Sydney asked, "Yeah, you're right. Anyways, c'mon Sydney play your violin so we can hear the melody from it," Kirby said and Sydney nodded. She took out her violin and stand in the middle of the park.

Then she starts to play her violin. The melody echoes throughout the park as Copper Canyon citizens in the park could hear it. Kirby, Butch, and Wilson are in amazed by Sydney's performance. Wilson listen the melody until something in his mind cause him to remember. He winced in pain a bit and placed his hand against head, "Hey, you okay?" Kirby asked when he notice his friend in pain, "Ah… I'm fine Kirby." Wilson replied, "You sure? You look a bit pain," Butch said, "Really, I'm fine. Just a small headache." Wilson said.

As Sydney continue playing her violin, Wilson is getting a bit very in pain when he kept listening the melody from the violin. In Wilson's mind a short flashback from his childhood past.

 **(Short flashback)**

 _A young brown-haired boy plays his violin beautifully along with a young man in white clothes and a young woman in scarlet clothes. They were playing their violins very beautifully. The young brown-haired boy smiled in joyful while the two people smiled at him seeing him so happy._

 **(End flashback)**

Wilson suddenly collapsed to his knees which alert Kirby and Butch, "Whoa! You okay, Wilson?!" Kirby asked worriedly, "What's wrong," Butch asked, Sydney stopped playing her violin and look at her friends. She was shock to see Wilson on his knees and clutches his head in pain, "Hey guys. What's wrong with him?" She asked worried, "We dunno. He just collapsed," Kirby said then Wilson stood up, "I'm… sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I felt my head being ache so badly," said Wilson.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Butch suggested, "Yes. And I'm so sorry," Wilson apologized to Sydney, "Hey, that's alright. No need to apologize." Sydney said, "Thank you. You're very kind. Have to go, so see you later guys," Wilson left the park and head towards the alleyway. Twilight flew out form Wilson's backpack and hovered in front of him.

"What's the matter, Spectra?" Twilight asked him, "I dunno. When I listen Sydney's violin performance, the melody causes my head to… remember something in my childhood past," Wilson said, "Really now? Hmmm… forget about that. I just received from your father," Twilight said. "Hmmm? Now?" Wilson asked, "Yes. His message said that we should kidnap one of Max Steel's friends and allies," she said and that made Wilson smiled evilly. "I know exactly who."

Meanwhile at the park, Sydney finished playing her violin, her friends applause in impressed, "Wow! That was cool Syd!" Kirby said, "Thanks," Sydney said with a smile before she heard someone behind her, "That was a marvelous performance my love," Sydney turns around to face the same person that she and her friends met him, "Oh, it's you. Thank you for listening my performance," Sydney said, "Yes. Let me introduce myself. I am Spectra Dredd," Spectra said, "Spectra Dredd? Whoa, you have a cool name, dude." Kirby said before he paused for a moment, "Wait… your last is Dredd? Which means you're…!"

"Hmmhmm… Yes, I'm the son of Miles Dredd," Spectra said with an evil smile, "No way… but why?" Sydney said speechless in shock, "Hehehe… I may have a small secret from you but… you three will be my perfect hostages," Spectra said as he raise his hand in front of Sydney, Kirby, and Butch. A glowing gray light in his hand palm before Max's friends could do, everything went black.

At N-Tek. Berto was typing his computer to find and locate Forge Ferrus but no luck, "I can't find Forge locate," said Berto, "We have to find him and find a way to change him back," Molly said, "What's going on?" A voice asked.

Everyone turn around to face the Ultra-Link Hunter, Ven-Ghan. "Ven, hey. We were just searching our mutant commander," Berto said, "Really? What happen to him," Ven asked, "It's a very long story, kid." Jefferson said, "Once we find Forge then we take down Spectra Twilight." Kat said that made Ven tilted his head one side, "Who's this Spectra Twilight?" He asked, "He's our new enemy and the son of Miles Dredd. His human name is Spectra Dredd and his alter ago is Spectra Twilight." Kat explained, "Yeah, he's pretty tough kid and has an Ultra-Link partner named; Twilight," Jefferson said, "Twilight?" Ven said, "I knew that name before."

"Wait, you knew who's this Twilight is, Ven?" Steel asked, "I knew her a lot. She's very dangerous. She can brainwash anyone when she bonds and controls them as her puppet. She's also the army of Mega Elementor's." Ven explained, "Twilight can brainwash when she bonds? And controls a person as her puppet? Also she's one of Mega Elementor's army?" Steel said in shock tone. "Yes." Ven said.

"Which means… Twilight is been using that guy as her puppet?" Berto asked, "Possible. But we don't know his identity since he's always wearing his mask," Jim said just then a beep sound is heard, "Huh? Hey, the computer received a message," said Berto, "Whose it from?" Molly asked, "It's from… Spectra and Twilight," Berto said, "What?!" Jefferson exclaimed, "What it say, Berto?" Jim asked, "The message says… they capture Sydney, Kirby, and Butch as their new hostages," Berto said, "Aw, great. Now we have to rescue Max's classmates," Jefferson grumble.

"Guess we have to save them before they do something bad happen to them," Kat said, "I like to come along." Ven said, "Of course, Ven. You can come along. But be careful, Spectra and Twilight are very powerful," Molly said, "Only Twilight is powerful. She's just using that human as her puppet," Ven remind, "Right. Berto did you found Spectra and Twilight along with their hostages' locate?" Jim asked, "Yes. They're somewhere in the canyons. You guys should be careful. This could be a trap," Berto said.

"Understood. C'mon let's go," Steel said and everyone nodded in agreement. Meanwhile somewhere in the canyons. Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were tied up and hanging over the cliff, "Ugh… this is so scary. When I looked down over the cliff… the ground is really far away," Kirby whimpers in fear, "Why are you doing this?" Sydney demanded as she glared at Spectra, "Hehe… I'm doing this for my father." He said with an evil grin, "Man… if only Wilson was here," Butch muttered, "Wilson? Ha, you still don't know who he is yet?" Spectra asked, "H-Huh? What do you mean," asked Butch in confusion.

"Wilson Miles is right here… Twilight." His Ultra-Link partner attached herself on Spectra's chest. A burst of gray Turbo energy engulf around him. As the light died down Spectra Dredd changed his appearance which revealed Wilson Miles cause a big shock form Max's friends, "Wilson…?!" Sydney whispered in shock tone. Seeing her friend is her enemy. Wilson Miles a.k.a. Spectra Dredd grinning at her evilly.

* * *

 **Okay. Finished, Spectra Dredd/Spectra Twilight/Wilson Miles' true identity will find out soon enough. Which leads to a shocking revealing. New chapter will be post soon enough. Oh, I added Forge's bio in my profile. If you like to take a look feel free to see other bios. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter's on. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Sydney, Kirby, and Butch were very shock. In front of them was their friend, Wilson Miles after he revealed his true identity as Spectra Dredd, "You guys look very in shock. And stupid," Wilson said smirking at them evilly, "I… I don't understand. Wilson why are you doing this?! I thought were good friends," Sydney said, "I just pretended to befriend with you and your two buddies." Wilson said.

"Why you betrayed us?!" Kirby asked, "Shut your mouth. If you keep talking you and your friends are gonna fall to your doom," Wilson mocked which cause them whimpered in fearful. Then Twilight hover beside her partner and informed him, "Hey Spectra. N-Tek's coming."

"Good." Wilson said as Twilight link up with him and change into Spectra Dredd, "Y-You won't get away for this," Sydney said, "Oh… I already have," Spectra said with a cold tone, "You maybe our former friend and you always remind us as Maxwell McGrath!" Sydney yelled, "Yeah! You act like him!" Kirby added, "McGrath was good friend before he disappeared. And you look exactly like him!" Butch shouted which cause Spectra to react by their words in surprise.

Suddenly Spectra felt something behind. He whirl around to find Ven-Ghan, who's about to strike him with his sword. Quickly react Spectra grabbed his gun blade and block Ven's surprise attack, "Ha! So, you must be the Ultra-Link Hunter, huh?" Spectra asked and kicked Ven away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a Jim in Turbo Aerial Strike Mode flying toward him.

Moved away before he hit him. Spectra ordered Twilight to change modes. So she link up and switch Camo Mode into Base Mode, "Huh. Guess you've arrived very quickly," Spectra Twilight said with a smirk, "Release them, Spectra!" Jim demanded, "I would…" Spectra Twilight then charge forward as he lifted his gun blade above his head as he slash at Jim. But he quickly react as he dodges Spectra Twilight's strike.

Kat and Jefferson helped out the hostages, "Thanks for helping us," Kirby said as she thank them, "Your welcome. Now get out of here," Kat told them, "No. I need to talk to Wilson," said Sydney, "Who is Wilson?" Jefferson question, "Our classmate and former friend. Spectra Dredd disguise as Wilson Miles and pretended to be our friends," Sydney explained, "Yeah. When he revealed his true color and identity, he used us as hostages." Kirby said, "I see now." Kat said, "I have to talk to him," Sydney said, "No. Spectra Dredd is very dangerous enemy. You must get out of here as quick as you can," Jefferson said, "But-!" Sydney began before Kirby and Butch dragged her away to safety.

Back with the two battlers. Jim dodges every Spectra Twilight's attack strikes, "Give it up, Jim McGrath! You can't win!" Spectra Twilight mocked as he blast away a beam from his gun blade and Jim nearly dodged it, "Stop, what you were doing!" Jim shouted, "I can't stop now. I'm doing to my father and told me… to kill you for his sake!" Spectra Twilight said as rush forward to Jim.

Jim released a Turbo energy blast and hit Spectra Twilight backwards. Growling anger before he spotted Molly nearby. Spectra Twilight smirk before he fired a laser blast at Molly, "Molly! Look out!" Jim cried out to his wife. Molly saw the laser blast and it hit the ground, knocked her off feet and fall into the edge. "NO!" Both Jim and Steel shouted after they saw Molly fall to her doom.

Molly scream so loud as she sees the ground getting close. She close her eyes as she fainted, all of a sudden, a blur of greenish caught Molly and safely landed on the ground. She was put down on the ground and Molly gather enough conscious as she opened her right eye to see who saved her. Her vision is a bit blur but can see enough to see her rescuer. Her rescuer is none other than, her mutant brother, Forge Ferrus who saved her life from her fall.

Forge Iguana lead as he nudge her shoulder with his snout before Molly fainted again and her mutant brother left her alone.

* * *

 **Okay, done. I hope you enjoy this.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Molly woke up in the middle of the canyon. The last time she remember was… Spectra Twilight shot a laser blast at her and was pushed off the edge. Molly remember she was going to die but saved by someone. She couldn't barely remember who rescue her life. But she did remember when she gather conscious and saw her rescuer was her… mutant brother, Forge Ferrus.

Molly looked around to her surrounds but she only see more canyon walls and all alone. She stood to her feet and head her way towards N-Tek. She then heard a hissing sound of a snake. Molly turn and looked down to see a dark greenish iguana, who is starting at her. The iguana then crawl away as if it was try to tell Molly to follow. As she did, the iguana leads Molly somewhere.

Molly was been following the iguana about half-hour now. Then, suddenly the iguana stopped crawling and pointed its tail toward something. Molly raise her eyebrow and looked where the iguana is pointing at. It's the entrance of N-Tek, "Oh, the entrance of N-Tek, thank you so much little iguana." Molly thank the iguana as it nodded its head and crawl away.

Molly enter N-Tek's entrance and few distance away from her and the entrance, someone was watching her, it was Forge. The mutant commander watches his human sister entered N-Tek, he lower down as he picked up an iguana that had help Molly. "You did great, Guana." Forge said as Guana, the iguana hiss as if it says "Thank you".

The mutant commander then let out a sigh, "I'm glad I was able to save her in neck of time… If I couldn't save her in neck of time…" Guana hisses at her master as it was saying something, "You're right. But… I can't go back right now. I am still dangerous towards Molly and everyone in N-Tek. And… I still have to control my mutation ability." Forge said, Guana then lick his cheek and he laugh, "Haha. Thanks for cheering me up, Guana. You know I still remember what happen to you after I saved your life from the hungry eagle."

 **(Flashback)**

Forge was wondering around the canyon with a sad expression. He looked down his left arm that had regrew until he hear a squawk of an eagle. He looked over and gasp in shock to see the poor iguana being caught by the eagle's talon claw and fly away. The poor iguana let out hisses like calling for help. Forge glare at the eagle and switch his human form into mutant iguana form.

Forge run towards the eagle and jumps to the air and knocked the eagle. The eagle releases the iguana and falls but Forge immediately caught it. He landed on the canyon ground safely and looked at the iguana, now on his arm. It looked at him and started to struggle trying to break free from Forge's arm, "Hey, I'm not here to hurt. I came to help you so you won't get caught by that eagle again," Forge said calmly. It stopped struggling and look at Forge for a moment. Then it lick him, "Haha, guess you instantly gain trust to me. Guess I'll called you Guana then," said Forge, gently rubbed Guana's head and she hiss in pleasure.

 **(End flashback)**

Guana rubbed her head against Forge's neck and hiss, "Yeah. You're were so happy after I save your live. And I'm quite surprise of myself when I was able to communicate iguanas. Well, because I'm a mutant iguana." Forge said and few moments of silent, "C'mon, let's go." Forge and Guana on his shoulder walk away and disappear in the canyons.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Few months later, Copper Canyon High School has ended and it's summer. In the Violin School for all Violin Beginners, Sydney was practicing her violin lesson along with Miss Towa. As Sydney finished playing her violin, Miss Towa applause. "Wonderful. You're doing great Sydney," she said before she notice the sad expression on Sydney's face, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing, Miss Towa," said Sydney as she try not remember about her former friend, Wilson Miles a.k.a. Spectra Dredd who is her enemy now. "You can tell me, if you like," Towa said and her student let out a sigh, "It's my former friend, Wilson Miles. He… betray me and my friends when he revealed his true color. And his real identity is Spectra Dredd, the son of Dredd," Sydney said, Towa placed her hand on her student's shoulder, "It always happen. I have once a student who betray me and my deceased brother, Kanata. But now she apologized for what she had done." Towa said, "Maybe your former friend will soon what's going on and realized what was he doing and what he had done."

"Maybe," Sydney said unsure.

Meanwhile, outside of Dredd's hideout. Spectra was playing his violin beautifully before he stopped playing. Twilight was hovering behind her partner, "That was great, Spectra." She said, "Thank you, Twilight." Her partner thank, "Your melody song from your violin is better than Sydney's," she said and that made Spectra to think about Sydney's melody song. In his mind, when he first listen Sydney's performance, the melody song from the violin cause his mind to remember his childhood past.

"What's wrong? You look spacing out," said Twilight.

"I'm sorry. I was just think," Spectra said, "Thinking about what?" She asked, "It's nothing." Her partner said and Twilight was about to say until Mr. Naught interrupted, "Master Spectra, your father would like to see you immediately."

"Okay," Spectra muttered as he walk back inside his father's hideout. Meanwhile at N-Tek, Berto and Kat were trying to find Max's Turbo energy signature and Forge, "Anything you two?" Jim asked, "No. We haven't found Max or Forge yet." Kat said, "It's been few months now and Max is still missing and Commander Forge is still out, wondering Copper Canyon in his mutant form," Berto said, "We have to them. Or things gets worse," Steel said, worried about Max, "Don't worry, I'm sure will find Max and Forge. Soon enough," said Jim.

Somewhere in the Copper Canyon, Forge was wondering in the roof top of the buildings. He look over the edge overview the city, his pet iguana, Guana let out a concern hiss, "I know, Guana. Wondering around the city is kinda… too big for us." Forge said and Guana let out another hiss, "You're right. Maybe I should go back to N-Tek. But I'm still dangerous to them. I might hurt them, just like I almost hurt my sister, Molly."

"Maybe, you should stay away then?" A could, yet familiar voice said, Forge whirl to face Spectra Dredd and he growl, "Spectra?! What do you want?" The mutant commander asked in anger, "Calm your anger. I'm here to capture you as a hostage again," said Spectra with a smirk, "Not this time…!" Forge growled as he switch his human form into mutant iguana form. "Oh, I see you have gain the ability of switching your human and mutant form. Last few months ago… you were unable to control it since after your mutation. But now this? This is going to be fun," said Spectra as Forge Iguana charge forward at Spectra.

Spectra quickly dodge and kick him in the stomach which sent him to crash into a billboard and fell to the floor. "Ah, you got no game!" Spectra mocked and in slow motion, Spectra sees Forge Iguana very close to his face in few inches and Forge going to claw him with his deadly claw. Spectra intently move away but Forge hit his mask which cause to reveal Spectra's true identity.

Forge was about to hit him with his deadly claws but when Spectra turn around without his mask as Forge suddenly froze in great shock. The mutant commander stares at Spectra's face, "Max…? Is that you?"

Spectra/Max blast a gray Turbo energy which Forge intently move out of the way, "Max! What are you doing?! It's me, your uncle!"

"Shut up, you freak!" Spectra/Max yelled as he unleash a powerful gray Turbo beam from his hands and Forge quickly dodge it fast, "Max, please stop this!" Forge shouted, trying to reach his long missing nephew. Twilight detached from Spectra/Max's chest and laughs evilly, "Sorry. He can't hear you. He's now under my control."

"What did you do to him," Forge shouted at Twilight, "I just brainwash him and he doesn't remember you at all," said Twilight, "Twilight, let's link up… now," Spectra/Max ordered, "Yes, Spectra." Twilight link up and Spectra is now in his Base mode and he aim his gun blade at Forge and a laser blast shot out from his hybrid weapon.

Forge dodge it fast and tried to reach out his nephew, "Max listen to me! Stop this and fight Twilight's control," but his nephew didn't listen as he blast another laser blast from his hybrid weapon. Forge dodge the attack very quickly, "It's no use. He can't even hear you at all. Maybe you should surrender," Twilight said and Forge growl before he runs away.

"What a coward. He just run away like a coward," Spectra/Max said, "Let him go, Spectra. Maybe next we'll see him again. C'mon, let's return your father's hideout," Twilight said.

* * *

 **Spectra Dredd's true identity is revealed. I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. But don't worry, the new chapter will come up in few days. Please enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

In Dredd's hideout, Twilight explained to Dredd that Spectra Dredd's true identity, "Hmmm… I see now." Dredd said, "It looks like Forge is going to tell his fellow members in N-Tek, since he discovered the true identity from my… 'son'."

"So, what are we going to do?" Twilight asked, "… I have made a new mode for Spectra and he'll be unstoppable," said Dredd, "Really? What is it," Twilight asked, Dredd walk over the computer and press a button as a screen appeared which shows to Twilight, the new mode for Spectra, "Ooh… That looks great," said Twilight as she grins evilly.

In N-Tek, Forge had return the base and inform Steel, Jim, Molly, and the others about Spectra Dredd's true identity. Which really shocked them after Forge told them, "No… Max is Spectra Dredd? How this happen?" Jim asked, "It's all because of Twilight. She brainwash and change him, and he also doesn't remember when I try to reach him through but he just… doesn't who he is," said Forge, "Oh, Jim… What are we going to do?" Molly asked worried about Max, who is Spectra Dredd.

"How about we to try regain his memories and maybe he'll break free from Twilight's control," Steel suggested, "That won't work very well," Ven said as he walk in the room, "What do you mean, Ven?" Berto asked, "Twilight is powerful and dangerous Ultra-Link… It would be very hard to reach out to Max, who is Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight. No one can't reach him out," Ven explained, "But we can." Jim said which surprise everyone in the room. "Max's my son. No matter how hard to reach him but… I still believe in him. I know he'll remember me… and everyone that Max help them and support them. As Max Steel… he risk his own life to save everyone and also…" Jim face to Steel with a smile, "Max has a strong bond to his Ultra-Link partner, Steel along with his friends. And I am sure Max will remember everything."

That made everyone in the room smiled at Jim's words, "You might be right, Jim. Maybe we can try to reach and regain his memories to remember us and everyone," said Forge, "But need Max's friends in order to regain Max's memories," Kat said, "Especially Max's teacher, Miss Towa." Molly added.

"Towa? As in… Towa Akagi?" Forge asked, "Yes. Don't you remember her? She was Max's teacher from the Violin School for all Violin Beginners," Molly said, "Oh, yeah. I remember her. And her deceased brother, Kanata Akagi." Forge said, "Yes. I will bring Max's friends and Towa. So, Max can remember them and us." Molly said.

Back at Dredd's hideout, Spectra was talking with father about his newest mode, "Hmmm, I like it." Spectra muttered as he smiled evilly, "Of course you like it. You'll be unstoppable and you'll destroy N-Tek for good," Dredd said, "Yes, father. I'll do this for you. May I try my newest mode?" Asked Spectra, "Of course you may. Now hold still," Twilight said as she link up to Spectra and the burst of gray Turbo energy engulf around. As the light died down, Dredd laughs. "Excellent. You're getting more powerful when you're in that mode… my son."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello there. Sorry for the wait, I was very busy from my school day. And I've been working very hard and I don't have enough time for this story. But anyways I have finished this chapter and this is going to be a very long fight between N-Tek and Spectra Dredd/Spectra Twilight/Maxwell McGrath. So please enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

In the Violin School for all Violin Beginners. Sydney was doing well of her violin lesson and Towa was very impress, "Great job, Sydney," said Towa with a smile, "Thank you, Miss Towa." Sydney said and her phone suddenly ring. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, Sydney. I'm so glad you answered my call," Molly's voice said, "Miss McGrath, is something wrong?" Sydney asked, "I will explain later. Right now, I need to talk to Miss Towa for a moment," Molly said.

Sydney give her phone to Towa as her teacher speaks to Max's mother. For few moments later, "…I see now. Okay, we'll be right there." Towa said and return the phone to Sydney, "What's wrong, Miss Towa? What did Miss McGrath said to you?" Sydney asked, "Sydney… you told me about Spectra Dredd, right?" She asked and her student nodded, "Well… Spectra Dredd's true identity is… Maxwell McGrath. Your missing boyfriend," Towa said and that made Sydney in shock, "What…? Spectra Dredd is… Max?"

"Yes," her teacher said with a sad expression, "Why? Why Max become an enemy," Sydney question, "I really don't know… But Molly will explain everything. She already have your friends now and they're waiting for us outside. And we need to go," said Towa.

Sydney and Towa exit out, they found Molly with Kirby and Butch waiting for them, "Yo, Syd. How was your violin lesson?" Kirby asked, "It was fine and good. And did you guys know that Spectra Dredd is…" Sydney began, "…McGrath. Yeah, we know. We're very shock when Miss McGrath told us about him," Butch said, "Yeah. And she told us that Max doesn't remember his family, friends or anyone," said Kirby and that made Sydney is shock a lot, "He doesn't remember? Why?" Sydney questions and before her friends could replied Molly interrupted.

"You three get inside the car now." She said as Max's friends went inside the car. Molly sat on the driver seat and Towa sat in front of the car right next to Molly. In the canyon. Jim, Forge, and the others were waiting Spectra Dredd and Twilight. Few hours ago, a message from Dredd asked them to challenge Spectra Dredd and Twilight. But Jim, Forge and others doesn't want to fight against Max but it's the only way to help him and free him from Twilight's control.

"Jim are you really sure about this?" Forge asked, "I'm sure. I know this is risky to free Max from Twilight's control," said Jim until heard a cold voice, "Thank you for waiting us," they turn towards the voice and sees Spectra and Twilight, who is hovering next to him, as they are few feet away from them. "It's good to see Jim McGrath," Spectra said in a cold tone. Berto notices Spectra's red eyes were dull, "Hey, something's not right."

"What do you mean Berto?" Kat asked, "Look at Max's eyes. His eyes were dull meaning he's completely control by Twilight," Berto said, "This could be very hard. There is no way to reach and free Max from Twilight's control." Ven said, "Twilight release my son now." Jim demanded, "I would… but I can't right now. You have to beat me and your own son before I set him free," said Twilight.

"Jim, I don't like this," Forge said, "Forge, we don't have other choice." Jim said, "I really don't like this." Steel said, "Steel, I understand you don't want Max to get hurt. I also don't want to hurt my own son too," Jim said, "Are you done talking? I'm getting impatient," Spectra said coldly. Steel look at Jim, who nodded, and he link up to Jim and change mode into Base Mode and ready to fight. "Guess they're ready, Spectra." Twilight said and Spectra smiled evilly before he removed his mask and throw it aside.

Spectra then ordered Twilight link him up and as she did, a burst of gray Turbo energy engulf around him. As it died down, everyone gasped in shock when they see Spectra's new mode. The new mode is more look prince-like almost similar to his Camo Mode. But its color is very darker, Spectra's new mask is very demonic and his long white hair went spike, "What the," Forge whispered in shock, "What kind of mode is THAT," Steel asked in shock tone.

"This mode is called… Black Prince Mode." Twilight said, "Black Prince Mode…?" Jim muttered, "This mode is very powerful which made Spectra power up and unstopped," said Twilight, Spectra Twilight lifted his new upgrade hybrid gun blade weapon and pointed at Jim, "Prepare yourself!" Spectra Twilight said and dash forward without warning.

Quickly react Jim dodges the strike attack, Spectra Twilight aim his hybrid weapon and shot a laser beam at Jim but he quickly dodge his attack, "Max! Listen to me! You don't know what you're doing. Twilight is control you like a puppet. So please, stop!" Jim begged but his brainwash son replied by shot another laser blast came from his hybrid weapon. No matter, Jim try to reach out his son but it become useless, "It's no use. You can't reach out your son, Jim. He's completely under my control. He'll do anything whatever I want." Twilight said and she was about to command to Spectra. A yell is heard, "STOP!" Everyone look over and sees Molly, Towa, and Max's friends rush in the battle scene, "Max, stop this! Please! This isn't really you! Fight against Twilight's control!" Molly begged to her brainwash son.

"It's useless. He can't hear you at all," Twilight said in a mock tone, "C'mon Max! You can't forget how we're good friends, right?!" Kirby said, "Yeah! You were so kind to others!" Butch added, "Max, please! Try to remember us," Sydney begged to her brainwash boyfriend. Spectra Twilight just stare at them coldly, "What're you fools talking about?"

That shocks them by his cold words, "I am Spectra Dredd, the son of Miles Dredd. And my mission… is to eliminate N-Tek," Spectra said, making everyone in shock and horrified. This isn't Max, they know. "Max…" Towa whispered her former student's name as her eyes willing up in tears. In the ledge of the canyon, Dredd and Mr. Naught were watching Spectra Twilight fighting against N-Tek and that made Dredd smile evilly underneath his helmet. "Hmmhmm. It's seem Spectra Twilight is going well against N-Tek," he said, "Are you sure about this Master Dredd? When you create that mode… it's very unstable and it could be-" Mr. Naught said, "I understand, Mr. Naught. But I like to see how Twilight is going to handle it," Dredd said interrupted.

Back in the battle, Jim was hit into a canyon wall, "Jim! Are you okay," Steel asked with a worried tone, "I'm fine, Steel." Jim said, groan in pain. "Jim, look out!" He heard Forge's yelled, Jim look up and saw his brainwash son charge toward him with his gun blade as he's going to stab him. Jim quickly react and clapped Spectra Twilight's gun blade between his hands. Jim knock the gun blade away and knee his brainwash son in the stomach. Spectra Twilight winced a bit, he glares at Jim underneath his mask and grabbed him in the neck and throw him away to the side.

Jim quickly landed on his feet before he hit the ground. He looked at his brainwash son and notices a dark gray aura around him, "That can't be good," Jim muttered, "What? What is it," Steel asked, "If Max kept using that mode… he'll go berserk," Jim said, "That's not good. We have to find a way to reach him and break free from Twilight's control," Steel said as the dark gray aura around Spectra Twilight's body grew darker, "Son listen to me! Stop this and fight against Twilight's control," Jim begged but Spectra Twilight didn't listen to him. Then it happen. Spectra Twilight let out a scream of pain as his dark gray Turbo energy burst, overflow around his body. Berto scan Spectra Twilight's powers, "This isn't good," he said, "What's wrong?" Forge asked, "Max's powers are overloading. If he kept using the Black Prince Mode, he'll go berserk," Berto said, "There's has to be a way to free him from Twilight's control. I don't want to lose him," Molly said.

Sydney watches her brainwash boyfriend fighting against Max Steel/Jim very badly. And when she saw Max's powers are overloading around his body. Sydney was thinking in her mind and find a way to reawake Max's memories. Then she has an idea, she turn to face her teacher, "Miss Towa, I have an idea."

"Huh? What is it?" Towa asked, "Try to play the violin," Sydney said, "Syd, this is no time to play the violin," Kirby said, "That's point! If Towa play the violin maybe Max will remember the melody and reawake his memories," said Sydney, "That could be possible," Ven said, "Max's memories will reawake if he listen the melody and break free from Twilight's control."

"That could work. Okay, I'll try to reach him by playing the violin," Towa said as she took out her violin from the case. She then place the violin on her neck and place the bow on violin's strings, "Kanata… please help me to reach Max." Towa whispered.

Spectra Twilight blast a massive dark gray Turbo energy at Jim which he instantly dodge the attack, "This isn't going good. Max's powers are overloading and he's gonna… BOOM!" Steel exclaimed, "I know… there's have to be a way to free him," Jim said worried that his son will be explode in any minute. Spectra Twilight throw an energy ball at Jim and he dodges fast, then Jim unleash a powerful beam of blue Turbo energy at his brainwash son. Spectra Twilight block Jim's attack by creating an energy shield made out of Turbo energy. Jim try to break through the shield but Spectra Twilight's shield is unbreakable, "You can't win. You'll never reach him at all," Twilight mocked and that's when a beautiful melody echoes throughout the canyon.

Everyone turn to face Towa, who's playing her violin. "Towa, what're you doing?" Molly asked, "Don't disturb her, Miss McGrath." Sydney said, "This isn't a time for a violin performance," said Forge, "But this is the only one to reawake Max's memories," Sydney said, "What do you mean?" Kat asked confused, "Hey everyone! Look," Jefferson pointed at Spectra Twilight's shield which it is breaking, "Hey. Max's powers are calming down. But why?" Berto asked himself until Molly realized, "Max's memories are reawake!"

Twilight was having trouble to get Spectra under her control but no use. "What's going on? Why I can't get him under my control?! This is impossible!" She shrieked until Towa's voice is heard, "Max… remember this melody?" She said as she kept playing her violin to reach out her student and continue speaking, "You use to play this melody when you were young and taught by me and… my brother, Kanata. You were so happy when you play the melody from your own violin and your dream is to become the best violin player. But when Kanata passed away, you gave up your dream and fall into despair. But it's okay… Kanata always watch over you and me…" Spectra Twilight's shield is starting to break apart as Jim's attack is breaking through the shield. Then Towa makes a final words, "Max, please… remember Kanata's last words…" In Spectra Twilight's mind, memories of Max's were flooded in his mind about his childhood past. Then remember his special teacher's last words.

 _"Don't lose hope. If you fall to despair something will happen. Max, I know you're felt sad while I'm gone to Heaven. I'm sure I'll be watching over you and my sweet sister, Towa. Max… you're always my special student and don't forget the melody song of Song of Hope. Don't forget…"_

A single tear rolled down his cheek as all of his memories were fully return. Jim's attack destroyed the shield and hit Spectra Twilight which cause him to purified. His demonic mask breaks into pieces which revealed his face; his eyes were no longer dull red but now into light blue eyes. Spectra Twilight let out a whispered words, "Towa… Kanata…" With that, he closed his eyes as everything around him turn white. And Twilight's scream was heard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After a long battle, Spectra Twilight's last battle against N-Tek and his purification. He was lying on the canyon ground resting after the long battle as everyone rush over him. They reach him, Jim knelt down right next to his unconscious son. He picked up his son in his arms as he hold him. Spectra's white hair has change into dark brown but his long hair and his Camo Mode remain when he was Spectra Dredd.

"Is that Max?" Kirby asked as he stared at his long missing best friend, "Yes, it is him." Sydney said with a smile, "Yeah… he looks a bit different," Butch said, "It doesn't matter. But I'm glad that Max is back," Towa said with a soft smile as she looked at her old student, "It's all thanks to you, Towa. When you played your violin and its melody song reach Max out and regain his memories," Jim said with a smile, "Well, I am not the one I planned. It was Sydney's idea," Towa face to her student.

"Sydney, where did you planned that idea?" Towa asked and everyone did the same, "Well, I just realized something. When Spectra disguise as Wilson, I played my violin in the Copper Canyon Park and he started to have a headache which means his memories were restoring. That's why I asked Towa to play her violin to reach out to Max and it work," Sydney said.

"So that's why." Forge said, "So when Towa played the violin which free Max from Twilight's control. Thank you so much Towa. You too, Sydney." Jim thank them, "C'mon, let's go to N-Tek."

Hours later. Kat was checking Max if he has any injuries Molly already sent Max's friends and Towa to their homes but before Towa left, she gave an old violin to Molly which was belong to her deceased brother, Kanata. In the Medical Bay, Max was lying on a bed as Kat checks on him, "How is he, Kat?" Molly asked, "He's going to fine. He just got tired after his long battle against Jim." Kat replied, "That's good to hear," Jim said and Steel hovers over his long missing partner above Max' head, "I'm so glad that Max's back. And I hope he wake up soon. And tell him how worried I was," said Steel and Jim smiled, "Don't worry Steel. I'm sure he'll be fine and wakes up soon enough," he said to his former partner.

Hours later...

 _"Are you sure you can do it, Max?" A young man asked, "Yeah! I can do it! Just give me a one moment Mister Kanata!" Max said with a grin on his face which the young man named Kanata smiled, "Okay. You may start," Max smile wider as he placed his violin on his neck and bow on the strings as he started to play his violin. Suddenly, the images changed and replaced an images of Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight._

In reality, Max woke up with a gasp in fright and sat up. He panted before he looked around his surroundings, he was in N-Tek's Medical Bay. Max then realized he was having a nightmare… all about his evil alter ego of Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight. He was so frighten and remember what he had done to his friends and allies. Max looked to his left and spotted his hybrid weapon of gun blade on the table right next to him. He stare at it in few seconds and remember how he used it when he was both Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight.

He also remember when Twilight bond him and brainwash him, and used him as a puppet. Max shivered in fear when his memories slowly return to him. In few minutes later, Max wonders off in the hallway to find the bathroom. And once he found the bathroom he enters and looks at himself in the mirror. Max notice his hair were a bit longer and his Camo Mode were the same outfit when he was Spectra Dredd.

Max stared at his reflection and then a flash of images of his evil alter ego appeared in his mind which frights him more. He suddenly run out to bathroom and runs down the hallway along with corridor. He's trying to shake off about his evil alter ego but couldn't. Until he bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized, looked up and sees his uncle, "Max. Glad you're wake," said Forge with a smile.

Max stare at his uncle until he remember what he done to his uncle when he was Spectra Twilight. He back away from Forge in fright, "Max, what's wrong?" Forge reached his hand to place on his nephew's shoulder but Max shoved his hand away and then run away. Max heard his uncle yelled as he keep running in fright.

 _"Why?"_ Max thought in his mind as he continue to run through the hallway, _"Why? Am I doing this?!"_ As he keep running until he felt a hand grabbed on his arm. Max whirl around to see his father, "Dad!"

"Son, what's the matter? Why are you running away?" Jim asked with a concern expression, "I… I don't know," Max whispered softly. Jim takes Max to the Medical Bay and once they got there. Everyone were all there, "Max, why did you run away like that?" Forge asked, "I just… don't know," he said, "I know why you run away, Max. It's because you're scared after what you've done as both Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight?" Jim asked and Max slowly nodded in replied.

"Oh Max…" Molly walked over her son and give him a hug. Max then started to cry, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

"Max… it's not your fault. It was Twilight's fault. She brainwashed you and used you as her puppet," Steel said, "It's okay sweetie. Just try to forget about your evil side," said Molly but Max shook his head, "I can't… it kept haunting me… and…" he sobs a bit louder as his mother hug him tight to comfort him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"No…" Max said, "C'mon Max. Please?" Steel begged, "I said no. I can't visit my former teacher…" Max said, just few days ago, Molly received a call from Miss Towa and request to see her former student. And meet her along with Max's friends in the Copper Canyon Park, "Max, she wants to see you again. She is the one who help you regain your memories when Twilight was controlling you," said Molly, "What if she's scared of me?" He asked, "No, she's not scared of you. She was just upset when Twilight used you as a puppet and mocking her and your friends," Forge said, "But… we'll they forgive me?" Max asked.

"Max, they already know and they always forgive. So, please come with us." Jim said, few moment of silent and Max finally spoke, "Okay… But I'm still uneasy." Everyone smiled at him and went to the Copper Canyon Park. As few minutes passed as they arrived the park.

"There they are. Yo, everyone over here!" Kirby shouted as the McGrath family walk over to them. Towa smile warmly when she saw her former student. "Hello, Max. It's good to see you again. You look so different when I first saw you as a child," Towa said before she notice Max's expression, "What's wrong?"

"Miss Towa… guys… I am so sorry about what happen," Max whispered, his head hung down to avoid their gaze, "Hey McGrath. It wasn't your fault. It was that thing, who took over you and use you as a puppet," said Butch, "I know… but I betrayed you guys," Max said, "You've never betrayed us, Max. Well, disguise as Wilson Miles of course." Kirby said, Towa walk over to Max and place her hand under his chin which force Max to look at her, "Max, I understand. Please don't look so sad and despair." She said but Max just stay silent still thinking what he had done.

"Miss Towa. Shall we start?" Sydney asked, "Not yet. Molly do you still have the violin I gave you few days ago?" Towa asked her and Molly nodded as she handed over the case to Towa. Max look at it before he recognized it, "Hey, is that…?"

"Yes. This violin was once belong to Kanata. And I want you to play it," Towa said as she brought out the violin handed it to Max but back away from it, "N-No. I can't play Kanata's violin," he said, "Please Max? Towa wants you to play the violin again," Sydney said but Max shook his head, "I can't…"

Towa sigh and turn to Sydney, "Sydney will help?" Her student nodded and placed her violin on her neck and the bow on the violin string. Then she starts to play as the melody song echoes throughout the park. Max is listing the melody which recall from his childhood past.

 **(Short flashback)**

 _"Are you sure you can do it, Max?" A young man asked, "Yeah! I can do it! Just give me a one moment Mister Kanata!" Max said with a grin on his face which the young man named Kanata smiled, "Okay. You may start," Max smile wider as he placed his violin on his neck and bow on the strings as he started to play his violin._

 **(End flashback)**

Max took the violin from Towa and began to play it. A melody song echoes throughout the park but the melody song is different to Sydney's. The melody song sounds very despair and once his done he look at Towa, whose smiling at him while the rest were confused, "That doesn't sound like Sydney's melody song," Forge said, "Yeah. But different," Butch said.

"Okay. Now Sydney and Max, I want you to play your violins all together to make the melody songs into one," Towa said and as her students did. Both Sydney and Max plays their violins which turn both songs into one beautiful melody song. Everyone were amazed by this. Max still remember the melody song which made him smile again. He also remember his deceased special teacher's words about his dream of becoming the best violin player in his mind.

 _"You'll be the best violin player, Max. I'm sure your dreams will come true," Kanata said as he smiled at his student, "Yeah! I'll do my best and become the best violin player ever!" Max said as he grin widely, "I will do my best!"_

In reality, Max's eyes are willing up as tears rolled down his cheeks and let out a whisper, "I will do my best… Kanata…" As the melody song ended, everyone clap their hands, "Wow, now that was so cool," Kirby said, "Yeah, that so awesome," Butch said, "The melody song is so beautiful. And Max, I am so happy when you play the violin again," Molly said, smiling at her son and he smiled back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

As everyone left the park. The McGrath family went back to their apartment and Max's was in his room gazing out the window, "Max, you okay?" Steel asked, hovering beside his partner, "Yeah. I'm okay," Max said, "Are you sure? You looked spacing out," said Steel, "Uh, really?" His partner said and Steel just cross his arms.

"C'mon Max. I know you feel uneasy. Because when you were Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight-" Steel began but stopped when he saw the fear expression on Max's face, "Oh, sorry. Shouldn't say that," he apologized, "It's okay, Steel. I know I felt terrified of being Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight. I was so scared and I don't know what am I doing since Twilight was the one who control me as a puppet." Max said.

"That's true. But you're free now Max and Twilight, I have no idea where she is, but I'm guessing she's gone for good," Steel said, "Yeah." Max muttered before he walked over the window.

He opened it and looked up in the sky, "I hope Kanata is watching over me and his little sister, Towa," Max said, "Well, your teacher did say that Kanata is always watching over you. Though he just want you to be happy again." Steel said as Max continue looking up the sky.

"Yeah… I remember that time when I was a kid. I always dreamt about become the best violin player. But when my special teacher Kanata passed away… I fell into despair and gave up my dreams. And I forget Kanata's last words before he passed away." Max said, "And years passed, Twilight brainwashed me and used me against N-Tek like a puppet. Until I heard a familiar melody song which bring back my memories and break free from Twilight's control. And then I felt terrified after what I've done… But when I play the violin again… I felt happy and remember my time with Kanata. I was so happy…"

That made Steel smiled at Max's words, "Yes. Just remember Kanata's words. So you won't feel despair. And keep playing your violin again so your both special teachers will be very happy," the Ultra-Link said and that made Max smiled.

"Thanks, Ro-Bro." Max and Steel bump their fists as they fist bump. "Oh, and one thing," said Steel, "Yeah? What is it?" Max asked, "Berto was upgrading your hybrid weapon that you used as both Spectra Dredd and Spectra Twilight." The Ultra-Link said, "Really? I remember that and how to use it. And it is pretty dangerous," said Max, "Don't worry. Berto was just upgrading and you'll be able to use it again. And don't be afraid of it, okay?" Steel said, "Hmmm… I guess." Max said.

As he and Steel looked up the blue sky.


End file.
